parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buck Cluck Gets a Letter
Star had written a Letter to Mr Cluck. "He's not a Clever Chicken". Said Star. "But I would like to see him Again". Postbox licks an Envelope & Star closes the envelope & put it in the Postbox. Star was right, Buck Cluck was a sort of Chicken, was not the cleverest Creatures. Alarm Clock Rings. Buck Cluck holds up a Telephone. "Hello, Buck Cluck's Speaking". Said Buck Cluck. Alarm Clock Rings Continues. Buck Cluck looks underneath the Chair. "Hello". Said Buck Cluck. Buck Cluck is in the Bathroom holding a Shower & getting himself Wet. "Hello, where is that noise coming from". Admitted Buck Cluck. "What a Daft all day I am". Alarm Clock Stops Ringing. Time for Breakfast, Buck Cluck decided to put on a Kettle. He puts the kettle on his head. Which it didn't quite fit. "Daft old chicken, I'll have a Cornflake Sandwich instead". Echoed Buck Cluck. Buck Cluck Puts the Cornflakes into a table & Bread into a Toaster. And while he was waiting for the Toast to Toast. Hognob knocks on the Door. "What was That". Said Buck Cluck. "Sounds like a Knock on the Door to Me, Hello". Buck Cluck opens the Fridge Door & ices himself. "Helloooo". Shivered Buck Cluck. "Perhaps there was someone in my Shed". Buck Cluck opens the Shed Door & comes inside Breaking down his shed. Buck Cluck holds a Hose. "Daft old Chicken". Yelled Buck Cluck dropping a hose on the grass. "Oh well, I expect it was nothing". "Buck Cluck, Time for Breakfast I say". Said Buck Cluck. Buck Cluck Meet Marge Simpson. "Hello, Buck Cluck, What are you doing in my Kitchen". Asked Marge. "This isn't your Kitchen, Marge". Shouted Buck Cluck. "It's My Kitchen". "What, Speak up, I can't hear very well". Said Marge. "I Said, It's My Kitchen". Yelled Buck Cluck. "Kitchen, well put some cream on it". Explained Marge. "This is my Toast, & my Kitchen". Snapped Buck Cluck snatching Marge's Toast. "The Post Should be here any minute". Cried Marge. "Sit yourself down & have a Cup of Tea". And while Marge Chattered on, Buck Cluck wonder what he would Doing. "Come on, Buck Cluck, You don't awnser the door soon I'm coming". Snapped Hognob. Buck Cluck meet Hognob. "Morning Hognob". Shouted Buck Cluck. "There's No One in I'm Afraid". "How do you know". Snorted Hognob. "Because I'm out". Answered Buck Cluck. "What a Shame, I have a Letter for You". Said Hognob. "Nevermind, Leave it to me, I'll give it to myself later". Shouted Buck Cluck. Buck Cluck looks at the Letter. "How Interesting". Said Buck Cluck. "I wonder if there's a Door Handle here, or if there's a window here". Buck Cluck hits a Stamp with a Hammer. "Oh My Goodness". Cried the Queen & wears a green Helmet to Protect Buck Cluck Smashing. The Letter just not Opened. "I'll have a Cornflake Sandwich & a Beak, my Beak". Said Buck Cluck. Buck Cluck puts the Cornflakes in the Bowl & Eats the Envelope. "Daft old Chicken". Snapped Buck Cluck. "I knew I need somehow". Buck Cluck settled down to read this letter he suddenly remember something. "I can't Read". Cried Buck Cluck. Poor Buck Cluck, no wonder he had any letters, then he has an Idea, The Lightbulb pops out of his Head. "I'll go & See my friend, Star". Laughed Buck Cluck. Star lays down her Bed & see the Clouds. "She can read, & tell me that what it says". Buck Cluck carries a Backpack & Visits Star. "Keep an eye on These things until I get back". Said Buck Cluck. Buck Cluck opens the Closet. "Hello". Said Buck Cluck Bumping around the Closet. "Daft old Chicken". Snapped Buck Cluck. The End. Category:Timbuctoo Parody Episodes